Torture
by Kudos4U
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are stuck with Naraku. Kagura is stuck with them! What happens? By Princess Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Torture: Chapter 1

Princess Kagome

"Kagome, what's going to happen to us?" asked Shippo quietly.  
"I don't know, Shippo," she answered.

"Well, I do and I don't plan to let it happen," said Inuyasha. "I'm going to kill Naraku if he pulls off his plan. Even though I know very little, it's enough to be mad about. He has very sick plans for Kagome and Sango, if she lives and I can't let them get hurt." (The stuff after Inuyasha is his thoughts.)  
He looked at Miroku and Sango. They were breathing, but very shallowly. Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel but he sucked in too much poison and Sango fought until she collapsed from blood loss. Kirara was there too but she was unconscious. She was bleeding because she had taken most of the blows that had been meant for Sango.  
Shippo and Inuyasha were the only ones that weren't hurt. Kagome had said that she was fine but Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't. Every time she tried to move the chains tightened and she winced. She didn't say anything out loud because she didn't want Inuyasha to worry. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly but she was alive.  
The door opened and Naraku walked in. He placed food in front of Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. He walked back to the door, faced them, and said, "Eat. It might be your last meal."  
Inuyasha sniffed it. "It smells okay." Shippo sat down and tried a small bit. He made a face and said, "It's horrible." "It'll keep you alive," said Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the food in front of her. She tried a bit and said, "It's not that bad. I mean we're lucky he's even giving us food."  
Inuyasha looked at her and could tell that she was lying. But she had a fair point. Naraku could have easily killed them all. Instead he brought them to his castle and was keeping them alive. But why? Why didn't he just kill them and put them out of their misery? Why? Why didn't he let everyone go except Inuyasha?

Inuyasha just sat there thinking this and thought just before he dosed off, "He has an evil, twisted, and sick mind. He has something sick in mind for us."

Naraku smiled as he watched Inuyasha dose off. He was letting his guard down too easily. Kagura walked in and stood next to Naraku and said, "What is your plan?"  
He looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

She took a step back. "You evil, mental, ahhhh!"

He had grabbed her heart and she was on the ground screaming in pain and gasping for breath. He came toward her and ripped off her clothes. "What- what are you doing! Get away! Stop! GET AWAY!"

She yelled so loud that Inuyasha woke up thinking that it was Kagome. He saw her sleep and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Torture: Chapter 2

Princess Kagome

Naraku got off Kagura who was crying and breathing hard. "All I did was show you," said Naraku. "You- you didn't show me. You did it to me," Kagura said slowly.

Naraku scowled and grabbed her arm. He dragged her into the same that hosted Inuyasha and the gang. He threw her against the wall and chained her up. He then looked for something to vent his anger on. His eyes fell on Shippo who was trembling with fear. "Come here fox," said Naraku.  
Shippo ran into a corner and when Naraku stepped towards him he ran behind Inuyasha. Naraku smiled. "Fine."  
He unchained Inuyasha and said, "You will take his place?"

Inuyasha, knowing that Shippo could be killed, nodded. Naraku threw him against the wall and crumbs from the ceiling fell. Inuyasha hit the wall and fell to the ground. "Get up," said Naraku.  
Inuyasha didn't move and Naraku pulled out whip with three tails. He whipped Inuyasha until the fire rat coat was impossible to distinguish from his back. He then chained Inuyasha up again and slammed the door shut.  
Kagome, who woken up when Naraku came in Kagura, reached for her bag and bit her tongue when the chains tightened. She found an extra pair of clothing and tossed them to Kagura. She then looked at Inuyasha and pulled out a rag and two water bottles. She rolled the bottles and tossed the rag to Shippo and said, "Try to stop the bleeding, then clean him up."  
She looked at her food and realized that she wasn't hungry any more and decided to save the rest for Sango and Miroku, when they woke up. She then looked around for something else to help with. Her eyes fell on Kirara. She was within reach of Kagura. "Kagura, heads up." She tossed a rag and a bottle of water. "Shippo if you have extra water give it to Kagura."  
Kagome looked at her and said, "Clean up Kirara. The demon next to you. Try to stop the bleeding."  
Kagura looked at her surprised but nodded and did what she could for Kirara. Kagome watched Shippo and Kagura wishing that she could help them or Sango and Miroku. She wanted to be able to see if they would make it or give Miroku the antidote for the Hell Insects.  
She was thinking of them being okay and every body safe and Naraku dead when she fell asleep.

Three weeks later...  
"Kagome, I'm hungry," said Shippo. "Is there any food left?"  
"No Shippo. We ate the rest last night."  
"Is there any in your bag?"

"Only ramen and we have to have water for that."  
"Okay."

Kagome looked at Shippo. He was thinner than usual and looked like a skeleton. But when she compared him to the others he looked healthy. Sango and Miroku had awaken only a few days ago. Sango was so thin, she looked like was going to die from starvation. Miroku looked worse. The antidote for the insects had some side effects. He was never hungry even though he needed the food. His hair had grown as long as Sango's and the usual kindness seen in his eyes was gone. Each day the kazzana hurt more and more.  
On the day that Sango awoke Kagome gave her as much as they could spare. The next day Miroku woke up and Kagome gave him food and the antidote. They acted okay but three weeks with food or water is too long and they all knew it.  
Kagome tried to sleep but had a very hard time. By the time she had dosed off the others were waking up. They just sat there quietly and then the door opened and Naraku walked in. He started giving them all food and water but when he saw Inuyasha cleaned up and Kagura wearing Kagome's clothes he yelled, "Who did this!"  
Kagome raised her hand and Naraku looked at her as if deciding a punishment. He unchained her and threw her at the wall that Sango and Miroku where closest to. The chains there automatically sprung to life and carried her up the wall, lifting her feet off the ground. He then passed out food as if nothing had happened.

When he reached Kagura he ripped her clothes and left her there crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Torture: Chapter 3 

Princess Kagome

Kagome lifted her head as Naraku left and the chains moved threateningly but did not tighten. She did not look at any one in the face for she did not want to see their sympathy. She looked at Inuyasha. Why was he still unconscious? She fell into a restless slumber thinking just that.

"She can't last much longer hanging there," said a voice.

"Why the hell is she up the there," said another one. They sounded the same except that one was angry.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha awake and talking to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha looked at her and before he could open his mouth she asked, "Are you okay? You've been out for three weeks! I've been really worried!"

Kagome looked at Kagura and said, "Kagura, you never said what he did to you."

Kagura looked at her and said, "I do not know what you call it but he yanked my clothes off."

She told them and went into detail. After two minutes Inuyasha covered Shippo's ears to prevent him from hearing more than he needed to hear. When Kagura was done she said to Kagome, "He plans to do what he did to me to you and Sango."

Inuyasha growled and said, "I will not let him touch you guys, you hear!"  
Kagome nodded but she knew that Kagura was right. Naraku would do that and Inuyasha would not be able to stop him. All of the sudden Kagome's heart was filled with hate and she wanted to kill Naraku. She started banging her fists on the wall.

The chains tightened but she didn't care she started yelling, "NARAKU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
She continued yelling for a few minutes until Kagura heard his footsteps.

"Kagome! Stop yelling!" Kagura started yanking at the chains and managed to break them. "Kagome, he's coming!"

Kagome was immediately quiet as Naraku walked into the room. He looked from Kagura, who was in front of Kagome, to Kagome who had the air of guilt around her. "Who was screaming?"

She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Kagura walked towards her but instantly fell and screamed in pain. Kagome quickly tried to get to her but the chains tightened. "I asked who was yelling/screaming?"

Kagura, gasping for breath, said, "Me"

Naraku smiled. "I will when I'm done with her."  
Kagome started to scream. The chains had turned red and Kagome was screaming in pain. Smoke was filling the room and Inuyasha soon realized that the chains were burning her.

Naraku stood there laughing at Kagome for ten minutes. "Let her go!" yelled Kagura, "Punish me in her place."  
Naraku stared at Kagura for minute. Then the chains let go of Kagome and she dropped to the ground. Kagura looked at Kagome and saw burn marks were the chains had been. Around her wrists and ankles along with her neck.

Naraku walked over to her, grabbed her, and threw her near Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to catch her but couldn't reach. She hit the ground and didn't move for a minute. Then she lifted her head and saw Inuyasha in front of her and she crawled towards him. He, gently, touched her hand and helped her over him. She leaned against him and he said, "I'm sorry. I never should have made you come back when we met. None of this would've happened. You could be in school right now if it weren't for me."

Kagome couldn't say anything even if she had wanted to. Instead she just gave him a look that said, "It's not your fault."  
She then looked at Kagura and Naraku dreading whatever was going to happen next. Naraku pulled out his whip and a rope. He tied the rope around Kagura's neck and started yanking her around and whipping her at the same time. Each time he yanked the rope got tighter around her neck. Soon it was clear that Kagura was suffocating. Her face was turning slightly blue but Naraku paid no attention until she collapsed. Then he removed the rope and made her stand up.

"He's going to hit her in the only place he couldn't get," thought Kagome, "her chest."  
Naraku raised the wipe and Kagome tried to run but Inuyasha held her back. The whip was coming down and Kagome yanked out of Inuyasha's reach and jumped in front of Kagura and getting three deep cuts across her heart.  
"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha pulling at the chains but to success. Kagome landed on the ground and got up slowly.

Inuyasha almost passed out from the smell of blood. All three cuts where bleeding very badly but Kagome pretended not to notice, she was looking at Naraku. He roared with anger and grabbed her by the arm. He started walking and she fell so he started dragging her roughly across the floor and they left the room.  
He dragged her down a hallway and threw her into a dark, quiet room. He tossed her a bag and left locking the door. Kagome opened the bag and found food. She tossed it aside and went to a corner and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Princess Kagome

Kagome awoke the next morning to footsteps outside her door. She walked cautiously up to it and peeked through a crack. From what she could tell the others were being taken to different rooms.

Then she saw that someone was standing outside her door so she ran into her corner. The door opened and Naraku threw Sango in and left. Sango started crying the minute he was gone so Kagome said, "Sango?"

Sango whipped around so fast that she cracked her neck. "Kagome? You're still alive? Inuyasha was worried sick that Naraku would kill you. Shippo started crying after awhile and Kagura just lay on the floor, doing nothing for her injuries." Sango looked at Kagome. "You did try to stop the bleeding last night, right?"  
Kagome shook her head and realized that one of the cuts was still bleeding. She tore of a bit of her skirt and covered the cut with it.

For a while they said nothing. Then Naraku opened the door and said, "I will see you both tonight." He threw them a bag of food. "Eat. I'll be back."

Naraku left their room and walked into Inuyasha's. He had to chain Inuyasha to the wall because he was so violent. He unchained Inuyasha and led him to the room they had stayed in before. Naraku threw him on the ground. "I want this place as clean as it was when you got here. If there are any problems, they will be dealt with severely. Use whatever you can find."

Inuyasha started and after about ten minutes he was sick to his stomach from the smell of blood. Still he continued. Finally it was done and Naraku took Inuyasha back to his room and chained him up. "I have a meeting right now with your human girls," he said and with that he left and walked into Kagome and Sango's room.  
Kagome started shaking when Naraku came in. He pointed at her. "You come over here. The other will watch."

Kagome got up and walked over to him. He threw her on the ground and started taking his clothes off. Then he did the same to her. When he was done, he got up and dressed. When Kagome reached for her clothes he ripped them into shreds. Then he left.

Kagome started crying but didn't say anything. After an hour or so she got up and walked to the door. Sango saw her. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"I'm running away. I'll find Kaede and come back to get you guys."

"You can't run. If you get caught he'll kill you and you don't have any clothing."

"I don't care. I'm leaving." And with that Kagome headed out the door. She was alert for any sound or movement. Slowly but surely she found her way to the exit and left the castle. She walked down a pathway and was almost past the barrier when something snuck up behind and hit her on the head with something hard. She fell unconscious and remembered no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Torture: Chapter 5 

Princess Kagome

Kagome woke up to see Naraku watching her. "You're awake. Now you can receive your punishment for running away."

He walked her to the middle of a room that had chains hanging from the ceiling. He chained her to them and left the room for a minute. When he came back, he was holding a rope. Kagura, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo where following; the rope was tied around their hands.

Naraku pulled out his whip. "This is what happens to people who try to run away." He started whipping Kagome mercilessly. On and on it went, minute after minute. After an hour Kagome started thinking about Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please don't look at me," she thought.

She looked down and saw Inuyasha watching her every move. Kagura was watching Naraku, Sango was watching the whip, Shippo was covering his eyes, and Miroku was untying all of them.

Naraku continued for another hour then stopped. He dropped the whip and it landed next to Miroku who yelled, "Now!"

In a flash Inuyasha had Kagome down, Kagura grabbed Shippo, and Sango and Miroku put Naraku in a sutra circle. Then Kirara ran with them.

Then they all ran for the exit as Kanna walked in. "Kanna remove this circle," commanded Naraku.

"Yes, Master Naraku," answered Kanna in her monotone voice and obeying him.

"His coming after us," cried Sango as they ran.

They made it to the doors and left the castle. They where in a forest, when they finally stopped. "Every one okay?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku looked around. "Sango's missing!"

In the distant the heard a scream. Inuyasha handed Kagome to Miroku (bad thing to do), went back, and didn't return.

Three Years Later...

"We're almost there, Miroku," said Kagome.

They where going back to find Inuyasha and Sango. It had taken Kagome a lot of physical and mental therapy to be "normal" again.

"Hai, Kagome. I see the path," answered Miroku.

They crept down the path silently and cautiously opened the door. No one there. They walked in and crept down the hallway. They started seeing doors and Kagome walked to one that looked familiar. She opened it and entered. She was very quiet and heard something. It sounded like a female crying. "Hello?" said Kagome.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"I'm a friend. Who are you?"

"Sango. What are you doing here? This is Naraku's castle."

"We're here to rescue you. Come over here, Sango. We are here to help," said Kagome.

"What are your names?" "Kagome and Miroku." "Liars. They died three years ago. Naraku killed them."

"He lied. Come over here and look at us," said Miroku.

They heard a movement in the corner and saw a dark shape walking towards them. A girl appeared in the light and Kagome and Miroku gasped. She was very skinny and was a mess. The girl looked at them and said, "Kagome? Naraku said that he found you guys and killed you. I had to prevent Inuyasha from committing suicide he was so upset." Then suddenly she hugged them. "I can't believe it," she cried. "All these years hoping I would die, so I could see you guys again. Why didn't you come earlier?"

Kagome and Miroku looked at each other. "Kagome had to have some serious medical attention. Both physically and mentally. We tried to help Kagura but she ran away after a few days. Shippo was okay," answered Miroku.

"What about you?" asked Sango.

" Kagome found the antidote for the poison."

"And Kirara?"

Kagome opened her mouth but before she could say anything something hopped out of her pocket. It jumped into Sango's hand before they realized who it was.

"Kirara!" cried Sango.

"She made a full recovery," said Kagome, smiling.

"Come on," said Miroku. "We still need to find Inuyasha."

They nodded and left the room quietly. They walked for a few minutes then they heard someone yelling and they headed in that direction.

They reached a door and opened it. Inside were Naraku and Inuyasha arguing. Kagome walked in with the others and Naraku and Inuyasha looked at them surprised. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. "You're alive," he said weakly. He turned to Naraku. "You lying bastard! You said they were dead!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I would have come sooner but the doctors said that I had to clear up some mental issues. I had to make a full recovery to come back," said Kagome.

Inuyasha smelled the air and could tell that she still was recovering. "Its okay, Kagome."

They faced Naraku ready to fight. Kagome pulled her bow off her back and set up an arrow. Inuyasha was cracking his fingers (gross, I know!) and Miroku pulled out sutras and readied his staff. Naraku smiled at them as if it were a joke. Then he pulled out a whip and a hive.

Kagome fire the first arrow and it missed Naraku by inches. Inuyasha jumped and started attacking with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer (stupid, I know but it'll do). Naraku dodged here and there attacking with the whip.

Inuyasha jumped and Naraku's hit him across the chest. Inuyasha fell and Kagome rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Inuyasha smiled. "You think a cut could stop me?"

Naraku laughed. "The whip tips contain a very powerful poison. The poison has just entered your heart and will spread through out your body until you die."

"Naraku! ROT IN HELL!" shouted Kagome and she fired an arrow at Naraku's heart

It made contact and there was a flash of light and he was gone. Miroku unwrapped his hand there was nothing there. Kagome helped Inuyasha up and they left the forbidden castle.

"Inuyasha," cried Kagome. "Hold on when you feel like letting go. Fight it, please."

"I can't Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I need to tell you something. I love you."

He took a breath and didn't let it out. "Inuyasha! I love you too! Inuyasha," cried Kagome.

Did he know? She never told him! Why not! Why, oh why! She liked him enough!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The funeral 

Princess Kagome

Kagome walked around not knowing what to do. They where in the feudal Era and Inuyasha was going to be buried near the well. Many people thought this peculiar but they didn't say any thing.

Sango and Miroku were there but they didn't know what to say. Kaede was there and was going to lead the ceremony. Shippo had come but he was with Sango And Miroku because he couldn't stop crying.

Kaede walked to Kagome. "We're ready."

Kagome nodded and the ceremony was short and sweet. Kagome looked around after wards and was surprised when she saw Sesshomaru. He walked up to her. "Is the half-breed dead?" he asked

She nodded and he left to pay his last respects. After a few more minutes she couldn't take it any more and she left.

Kagome was pacing in her room. She wouldn't sit down on her bed because Inuyasha had spent his last few seconds on it saying, "I love you."

Kagome turned on the radio and heard the song that told her exactly how she felt.

Kagome started crying as the song ended but knew that Inuyasha was with her in the Shikon No Tama, which was now full.

End of Story


End file.
